Just This Once
by Half-demon Aki-chan
Summary: have you ever wondered what it would be like if inuyasha was drunk. Well i did then i typed it up for all you lucky readers. it's so sweet. please review and tell me what you think


The whole room darkened for the last song of the night.  
"Kagome may I have this dance?" Hojo asked trying to seem like a gentleman.  
  
Kagome just blushed and silently accepted. She was happy to be there with him yet something still bothered her. She felt guilty not telling Inuyasha that she had come here. Though if she did he never would have let her come. As she danced close to her date she wondered what Inuyasha was doing at that very moment.  
  
What she didn't know was he was closer than she would have ever guessed. He had come threw the well to get her when she didn't come. When he got there her little brother, Souta told him that she had already left for the dance. But Souta never told him that she had come with a date. He followed her scent right to the spot where he was standing. When he saw Kagome in another man's arms his blood began to boil. If it weren't for the fact that there was so many people there he would have just ran up and cut him into tiny pieces.  
  
"Hey dude you've been staring at that Kagome girl since you got here." "So, what's it to you?"  
  
"Nothing, she's cool and all, but that Hojo guy is always drooling over her. It makes me ashamed to be a guy. The word is that she's got another guy, and she spends time with him when she claims to be sick. If I were you I'd just forget her. Hey I've got just the thing!" He walked off to get something.  
  
Inuyasha just kept thinking about Kagome.  
  
"Here dude drink this and all your problems will be gone."  
  
Inuyasha stared at the cup full of a strange yellow liquid. He took a sniff and pulled back.  
  
"Yeah I know it smells nasty, but trust me it works."  
  
He figured he had nothing to lose so he drank it down in one gulp.  
  
"Whoa, slow down here drink this one slower or you might pass out."  
  
Inuyasha did as the guy said and slowed down but he didn't stop till his mind was no more than a pile of dirt.  
  
Once the last song finished Kagome went off to go to the bathroom when suddenly she was stopped dead in her tracks. Inuyasha was up on a table singing. He was singing "That's amore".  
  
"Hey Kagome you look (hiccup) pretty. Let's dance and drink some more of (hiccup) this stuff." He leaned in to kiss her but she pushed him away. "Give me that. What have you been drinking?" She looked at the cup. Nearly half of it was gone already. "Come on. I'm taking you home right now!"  
  
"But I don't wanna go." Inuyasha wined  
  
"Tough." Kagome let him lean on her shoulder and she walked him back to her house. She felt bad leaving Hojo but she had to for Inuyasha's sake and possibly Hojo's.  
  
When they got back home Kagome was relived that no one was home. It turned out that her whole family went to visit a sick relative and would be back in about a week. Her mother left some money and instructions in case something went wrong while they were gone. Kagome sat Inuyasha down on the couch.  
  
" Why did you make me leave? I was having fun," Inuyasha asked seeming very serious.  
  
"Because stupid, you're drunk and you could have gotten hurt if I left you alone. Plus being drunk seems to have had an effect on your senses so you wouldn't have been able to get home safely." Kagome sighed and then got up to look for a few things she needed.  
  
"Kagome?" Inuyasha asked with concern in his eyes.  
  
" What do you want now?"  
  
He began to look as though he was going to cry. "Are you made at me?"  
  
This question caught Kagome a little off guard. She never thought that he actually cared what she thought. Now she knew he wasn't himself. The only question was, would he stay like this? "No' I'm not mad, just tired. Come on let's get you out of those clothes, they smell like sake."  
  
Since he was still unable to think normally, Inuyasha began to take all his clothes right in front of Kagome. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. She managed to get hold of herself right before he took off his loincloth. "Stop! Leave that on!" she was more red than a cherry.  
  
"But you said that should take my clothes off." He was very confused.  
  
"Yes I know that but I'm a girl so you leave that on so you'll at least be decent." She made a mental note to be clearer about things when she talked to him when he was like that.  
  
"Does that mean that you don't like me?" he looked like he was going to cry again.  
  
Now Kagome was filled with guilt. It wasn't that she didn't like him but she wasn't ready to see.that much of him. "I like you but I'm uh.too young to see that."  
  
"Oh okay," after she explained he didn't seem so upset anymore.  
  
Kagome noticed that he resembled a child when he was like this. She led him upstairs so she could give a bath to get that smell off him. If only it was that easy. He kept playing with everything he saw.  
  
"What's that stuff Kagome? Is it food? Can I eat it? Are you done?"  
  
"Inuyasha will you please sit down. If you don't just do as I say this will take longer than it should. Now I'm using shampoo so don't let any get into your eyes or it will sting." She sounded just like a mother. She had to laugh at that thought. While she was thinking about that she began massage his scalp.  
  
".That feels good"  
  
That shocked Kagome out of her thoughts. She noticed that he was purring. "I didn't know dog demons could purr."  
  
"I've always been able to. I just always kept it to myself. I can't figure out why anymore." He began to relax while she finished washing his hair.  
  
Once she was done with his hair she got up and started to leave the room. "You can handle the rest on your own. I'll be in my room when you're done."  
  
* * * After 15 minutes Kagome started to get worried. She went up to the bathroom door and knocked. "Inuyasha are you okay in there you've been in there a long time"  
  
"I'm fine but the water won't go away," was the answer from the other side of the door.  
  
"Are you dressed in the clothes I left for you?" she asked so she wouldn't walk in on him in the nude.  
  
"Yes Kagome-chan," he said sound very child like.  
  
" OK, then I'm coming in" she walked in and saw the cutest scene. Inuyasha was yelling at the water to go away. She had to laugh at how gullible Inuyasha was.  
  
He looked at her with a confused and annoyed look smothered on his face. "What's so funny? The water is just sitting there in the bath."  
  
"Of course it is. You have too pull the plug out of that hole for it to drain." She laughed again the let the water out. She walked him into her room so she could brush out his beautiful silver hair. She loved his hair. It was so long, thick, and extravagant.  
  
As Kagome was brushing out his hair, Inuyasha began to take notice of her room. It was filled with pictures of boy bands and lots of other males. "Kagome who are all those males on your walls?" he asked. A frown came across his face. "Are they all your mates?"  
  
Once again she was blushing (a/n she seems to do that a lot in this fic). "No, they're all actors and singers."  
  
"If I sing would you put my picture on your wall?" he asked sweetly.  
  
Kagome thought it was cute that he wanted her to put his picture up. She was really enjoying him being so sweet, kind, and frankly a little dumb. But it was fun to be with him without his bad attitude and foul mouth. "Well that's not really how it works, but I don't see any harm in it.  
  
"Yay! So what should I sing? Oh I know!" He was very excited to sing for Kagome. He planned to sing the most beautiful song he knew. His father used to sing it to his mother when he was just a child.  
  
"When I look at the stars at night, My heart has to bare a fight. I know that I care, but my mind keeps telling me "beware". I can't live without you. Deep in your heart you know it's true. Please be my one and only. Baby without you I'm oh so lonely. I don't care if you're human; it doesn't make a difference. The only thing that matters is if you'll be my.princess."  
  
Kagome sat there in tears after hearing such a beautiful song. "Inuyasha that was so wonderful. Where did you learn that song?"  
  
"My Father taught me it one night when I was little. It was a song made for my mother." Inuyasha noticed that Kagome was crying. He felt really bad. He thought that he had done something wrong and made her cry. "I'm sorry Kagome I didn't mean to make you cry. I won't sing that song anymore."  
  
"Oh, I'm not crying because of you. I'm crying because I love that song. It's so touching. Also because you are a very good singer."  
  
That really made his ego grow to about 5 times its usual size, but he tried to hide it. "Thank you Kagome." He had a rather large smile on his face.  
  
Kagome went to get her camera. She for once in her entire time with Inuyasha was actually having fun. After a few minutes she found it. She had him pose like he was singing only her hairbrush was his microphone then she took the picture. She looked at the clock and noticed how late it was. "OK, now I'm going to bed. You can sleep on the couch."  
  
"Can I sleep in here tonight?" he asked sounding very sincere.  
  
"What's the matter with downstairs?" Really, she wanted to say absolutely not but since he was being so sweet she choose not to.  
  
"What if I get lonely?" his eyes began to show real fear.  
  
She could resist his adorable look. No matter how much she knew that this was a bad idea, she just couldn't say no. "Fine you can sleep in here for tonight. I'll get out my sleeping bag and lay it on the floor for you." She did as she said, then watched him as he settled in. She noticed how peaceful he looked when he was asleep. Before she knew it she had fallen into a deep sleep.  
  
***Morning***  
  
The sun began to rise and shine through Kagome's bedroom window. A few of the rays began to shine on Inuyasha's face and woke him up. He had a pounding headache. It felt like he had used his head to break boulders. He slowly opened his eyes so he could figure out where he was. As soon as his vision clear he wondered if he was seeing things. There he was on the floor of Kagome's room with her curled up under his arms. He tried to fight back a gasp but it was no use.  
  
"Inuyasha? Good morning." She sounded very cheerful till she realized that he was back to his normal self. "Wait this isn't what it looks like!"  
  
"Do I really need to know. My head feels like crap." He grumbled.  
  
"Yes, because I want you to know the truth. Last night I was at the dance, it was late so I was going to use the bathroom then leave when I saw you." "Umm I can explain that." He interrupted.  
  
"Don't bother, I want to finish first. Any ways, as I was on my way to the bathroom I saw you on top of a table singing. You had a cup of sake in your hand so I took it from you and you tried to kiss me." She began to blush a little. "I brought you back here, got you cleaned up, then I let you sleep in here. I must have just fell over in my sleep and landed on the sleeping bag then curled in while I was still asleep."  
  
"Oh." He began to rub his head.  
  
"Is that all you've got to say?"  
  
"Give me a break I've been drunk," he eased down then closed his eyes.  
  
Kagome looked at him again then got up and laid down on her own bed. She was happy that he was all right but she had to admit that she liked him better drunk. What she didn't notice was she hadn't just said that in her head.  
  
Unfortunately for her Inuyasha wasn't really sleeping yet. There were tons of emotions running threw him at that moment. Shock, hurt, sadness, and regret all surged threw him. It was so unclear to him. Was he really so bad that she would prefer the way he was drunk? He fell asleep trying to keep those thoughts out of his head. He closed his eyes again and tried to fall asleep. After another 2 hours he awoke again. Kagome was sitting at her computer typing away. He needed to get some answers so he got up and sat on her bed. "Kagome can I talk to you?" "Oh you're awake? Sure what is it?" she asked sweetly.  
  
"Did you like me better when I was drunk?" he asked plainly trying not to make eye contact.  
  
She didn't really expect him to ask that. She looked down guiltily and a few stray hairs fell in front of her face. "Well. you were nicer but that doesn't mean that I want you to get drunk just for me."  
  
"Who says I was going to do anything for you?" he got up and walked out of her room without another word. He was truly heart broken. Did she really not like him for his real personality? He wasn't going to stick around to find out. Once he reached the well he took one last look back then got ready to jump.  
  
"Wait Inuyasha please don't leave I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings." She said almost out of breath.  
  
"You didn't hurt my feelings." He lied.  
  
"Please don't be mad at me I didn't mean anything bad." A few stray tears ran down her cheek.  
  
Inuyasha noticed the smell of her tears. He hated it when she cried. He couldn't stand it when women cried because of him. "Stop crying!"  
  
"Huh?" she looked up into his deep golden eyes through her tear soaked ones. "I just wanted to let you know I'm sorry."  
  
He jumped down from the well and helped her up. "I know you are." Kagome just smiled. What could she say after all what could she say. At that moment she was beyond words. 


End file.
